


49 ficlets of tooth rotting fluff

by fukmylyf



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, nerds being nerds, tag challenge?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multi fandom fluff ficlets </p><p>all the prompts are here: http://haveyoucometostealmyeyes.tumblr.com/post/140603152246/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p><p>if you want send me a ship and a number. i plan on doing one for every number regardless if you send submissions or not, but if you want your ship with one of the prompts hmu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Come over here and make me.” (Davekat)

"Come over here and _make_ me."

Dave wasn't sure what prompted him to say it. Sure, he was rambling _way_ more than normal, and it was _pro_ bably getting on everyone's nerves at this point but...   
  
"Excuse me?" Karkat looked suitably unimpressed.   
  
"I said, come over here and make me."  
  
Karkat's eyebrows shot up, losing themselves somewhere underneath that absolutely wild tangle of black hair.   
  
"Maybe I _will_ ," he murmured, voice softer than usual, crawling over to where Dave was sitting on the floor. The rest of the group, sitting in a circle around them, shifted, obviously surprised at the turn of events, but absolutely willing to see how it would play out. In any case, though, when Karkat had yelled at Dave to stop rapping, it was what everyone else had been thinking. During the first 3 minutes it was fine. 5 minutes in and it started getting awkward.   
  
However, nobody could've predicted Karkat's next move.   
  
Dave was pretty sure it was the best fucking move he could've made, though, as he pulled Karkat fully onto his lap and pressed his mouth firmly against the other boy's. 


	2. “Have you lost your damn mind!?” (Pinescone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast!Wirt is implied-ish.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?"

Dipper Pines had most certainly lost his mind, but he wasn't about to let Stan know that.   
  
"He's out there somewhere! I can't just leave him!" he argued, eyeing the tracks that Wirt had left in the snow when he ran out in tears.   
  
"Dipper, you're not running out in a snowstorm," Ford argued, forehead creasing in frustration and worry.   
  
"He'll die out there. I can't leave him," he mumbled, throwing a pathetic look in Mabel's direction. She sighed, holding out her bright pink jacket. He sprung up, grabbing the jacket and running out into the snowstorm, white whirling in a flurry all around him, almost completely obscuring his sight of Wirt's tracks. He just hoped he was fast enough, that by the time he found his boyfriend, he wouldn't be dragging home a mostly human popsicle.   
  
"Wirt? C'mon, man, where are you? I'm sorry about what I sai-"  
  
He was cut off by something barreling into his chest, tall, lithe and skinny, with two long spiraling horns of wood, wrapped in a cloak and jacket (his jacket, he noted, dark blue with a lighter blue pine tree sewed on), sending both of them sprawling onto the snowy forest floor.   
  
"Hi," Dipper, the absolute master of well-timed phrases, managed to squeak out. In his defense, he was cold and wet, and very much out of breath.  
  
"Hey," Wirt replied, obviously not trying to help Dipper regain his control over the English language any. "Sorry about that, by the way. I... don't really like snow."  
  
"Which is why you pushed me into it?"  
  
"I thought I saw something. Forget it." With that, he started pushing himself to his feet, dusting the snow off of himself.  
  
"Wirt-"  
  
"Leave it, Dipper."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Wirt paused, glancing over at his boyfriend's face.   
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've stopped Ford quizzing you when you started panicking, and I didn't, and that was a dick move to-"  
  
Wirt kissed him. "Forget it. You ran into a blizzard after me. I'm kind of obligated to accept your apology at this point."  
  
Dipper grinned, pulling Wirt back down for another cold, wintry kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious how much i miss winter? because i really miss winter

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fanfiction in ages please dont kill me


End file.
